Suicide might become my only Sweetness
by Humming Witch
Summary: Why doesn't Yukio ever seem to care about Rin? Is he just too busy, or does he have another reason? Did Rin do something wrong? He needs all the caring he can get after their father's death *NOT demons in this story*


**Humming Witch: Wow, first fanfic I've ever completed... Well, it's only one chapter so... P: Anyway, I hope you like this~! I was in the mood to write something short and sad. And for the first time ever, I _tried_ not to write in a POV. 'm sorta proud of myself.**

* * *

Rin sat alone in his bed, hugging his knees up to his chin, trying not to cry.

Fujimoto's death was over a month or two ago, but, Rin could never get over it because no one ever comforted him about it. All he wanted was for someone to tell him that it's ok, that everything will be alright, and that it wasn't his fault.

But that never happened.

No one ever took the time to comfort him. No one really even noticed his tear-streaked face and red eyes from crying so much. Some days when his eyes hurt the next morning he just pretended to sleep the whole day, because he knew that no one would care whether he was alright or not.

He wouldn't have minded if it was just everyone else and not his twin brother - even he didn't try to comfort Rin when he had no one else to turn to. That's all Rin ever wanted, and yet, all he gets is yelled at to stop crying over things that have already happened and are now a part of the past.

"Maybe I should just go away..." Rin said to himself, alone, in the dark room he shared with Yukio.

He had already started cutting himself but got bored with it after a while. He didn't want to die, he just wanted at _least_ some attention. Of course, no one noticed his cut-up arms or legs, or the marks around his neck of him trying to choke himself for a while. They didn't notice his constant bleeding, or how there was a look of deep sorrow in his now gray eyes.

_'Why don't they love me?'_ He thought, _'Why are they treating me like this? Am I that useless? Maybe I should just die... I don't know... I want someone to help me...'_

He got up and rummaged through his messy desk drawers, looking for a notebook. Once he'd found one, he also looked for a pen or pencil to write with. He found a pen. He sat back down on his bed in the same position, letting the open notebook rest on his legs.

_'Might as well get this over with...'_

He started writing a letter to Yukio.

_"Yukio,_

_ I still can't get over dad's death. I know you tell me to get over it, but, I can't. All I wanted was some comforting, but, obviously that was too much for you and the others. It seems that your lives will still be the same after I'm gone, so... Don't worry about me, I guess... Well, that won't be a problem, now, will it? haha... Bye, Yukio... I love ya, bro."_

Tears started forming at his eyes.

"Oh god what am I doing...?" He asked himself out loud.

Rin ripped out the note and threw the notebook and pen on the floor. He folded the note and wondered what to do with it.

"Maybe I could tell someone to give it to Yukio... Yeah, that'll work..."

Rin got up and slowly opened up the door. He spotted someone walking down the hall towards him.

"uh.. H-hey!" Rin said, walking over to the guy, "Could you give this to Yukio? Promise me you won't read it."

"U-uh... Alright." he said, while Rin handed him the note.

"Thanks!"

"You're wel-"

Rin went back into his room before the other person could finish what they were saying.

He sighed.

"Guess I could hang myself... We should have some rope in here... Or maybe I could tie some shirts together and use that... I'll look for the rope, first."

Rin started to look all over his and Yukio's room for rope, and finally found some.

"I guess this could do?"

A while later, he was standing on a chair, with the rope around his neck. He thought about everyone that he'll miss - mostly his twin.

Once more he sighed.

"I'll miss you guys..." he mumbled under his breath.

Right as he was about to kick the chair over, Yukio opened up the door with a look of worry on his face.

"Rin!"

"Y-Yukio?"

"Don't you dare try to kill yourself!"

"Like that would matter to you!"

"It would!"

Rin's grip tightened on the rope, thinking about whether or not he should get his head out of it and step down from the chair.

"Rin, I _swear_, if you don't get down from there I _will_ spit in your grave and lose _all_ respect for you, you have my word."

"..."

Yukio now had small tears running down from his face down to his chin, something that Rin _hardly_ ever saw from his brother.

He was making him cry.

Rin then took the rope, brought it away from his neck, and jumped down from the chair. Yukio closed the door behind him and hugged his twin.

"Why the hell would you do that Rin?"

"Because no one cares."

"I care! You don't know how much I care!"

"Obviously I don't"

"Look, Rin... I just... It was hard for me, too... I'm so sorry... I should have comforted you more, it's just that..."

"That what?"

"...That... I was afraid of taking advantage of you. You were sad and vulnerable, and, well..."

Rin's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean, Yukio?"

"Rin... I love you... More than just a brotherly love..."

Rin blushed so much that his face was a bright red.

"I didn't want to take advantage of you and possibly _hurt_ you a lot more than I already did... My God, Rin, please forgive me..."

"Yukio..."

Once again, the warm salty tears started to fall from Rin's eyes, and down his chin and onto his younger brother's shirt. His brother wiped them away as they came, and leaned his face in close to his.

"Even if you don't feel the same way of me... I love you, nii-san."

Before Rin had the chance to protest, Yukio locked their lips together for a few seconds.

"Forgive me," Yukio says, as he gently pushes Rin down onto his bed while getting atop of him.

He starts to kiss Rin's neck.

"I... Love you, too..." Rin says, blushing.

As they continue to find these feelings for each other, they begin to make love.

For once, ever since Fujimoto died, Rin finally felt that someone actually cared about him, and that someone is Yukio, his twin brother.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Of course I wouldn't let Rin die, that would suck. And sorry for no yaoi goodness, but, I wanted it to be sweet, not all, "EEEEF YEAH, LETS DO IT ON THE TABLE NII-SAN!" ... Hahaha, Yukio. I want that to happen now.  
AAAANYHOW, I hope you all liked it ;P Although, to me, it seems a little fast-paced... Sorry again! ;;^_^**


End file.
